


Our Protective Colour

by arielzhan



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielzhan/pseuds/arielzhan





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
“好了，今天的课程大概就是这些。”  
  
边收拾桌面的纸质教案，边瞥了眼左手腕上的手表，Steve Rogers还是更习惯那指针按部就班的感觉，而不是面前笔记本右下角的电子钟。  
  
距离下课铃打响还有两分钟不到，他把公文包的金属扣别好后，想了想又开口补充，“下次课记得把有关Freud的美学论文交上来，”对着下面的小范围哀嚎和求恳，他只能有理有据的叮嘱，“已经延期一周了，所以这次免谈。”  
  
提着公文包快速穿过S.H.I.E.L.D.学院的教学楼走廊，Steve试图摆脱那个仍旧一路求恳的学生：“Peter，你上次的作业就很不理想，所以这次再交不上来，我恐怕期末真的只能给你不及格。”  
  
“Professor Rogers，我知道我最近的作业不理想，那是因为我最近有点忙……”  
  
“追求Stacy小姐恐怕不是晚交作业的合适理由。”  
  
“……教授，总之请再宽限几天，后天做完那绝对会要了我的命……”  
  
“嘿，小子！”走廊的那边，红发美人迈着矫健的步子迎面而来，高跟鞋敲击大理石地面的节奏声让她像一位高高在上的女王，“作业就是要按时交，不会有女孩儿会青睐不信守诺言的人……所以其他免谈，被再缠着教授了！”  
  
对教学秘书Natasha Romanoff报以微笑，Steve看着仓皇而逃的学生耸耸肩，“Nat，我不得不承认，在对付学生方面，你比我在行。”  
“Steve，恐怕现在你也得多学学，下得去狠心这点不管在哪儿都很重要。”  
  
看到对方不置可否的笑笑，Natasha用手里的米黄色文件夹敲敲对方健挺的胸肌，挑挑眉抱怨：“系里新来的油画讲师，NickFury吩咐下来让你带他。你知道的，人情关系嘛，这小子的老爸和老大有关系。”  
  
揉了揉被坚硬的文件边磕的有些疼痛的肌肉，Steve讪笑着接过夹子，随便的翻开浏览。  
  
“我看了，是和你一个学校毕业的，布鲁克林的Pratt Institute，比你大一届。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“听说还是个有些名气的画家，不过那是很久以前……”伸出涂着红色甲油的指尖整理了下套装上的宝石胸针，S.H.I.E.L.D.的教学秘书轻描淡写的补充：“灵感这种东西是很难说的，他大概在二十几岁时候一口气用光了，谁知道呢，世事无常。”  
  
“嗯，确实世事无常。”像是附和，又透着点漠然的感慨。  
  
认识他的人都知道，Rogers教授总是散发着一种温柔的金色，有点好好先生的感觉。但熟识他的人，比如Natasha Romanoff，却知道这金色是不纯粹的。  
  
比如刚刚那份作业，即便教学秘书不发话，Steve也会贯彻执行到底，以他自己的方式——他会瞬间露出那种带点尖锐和冷静的底色，像是变幻莫测的海蓝，快到你甚至觉察不到。  
  
“所以，这位James Buchanan Barnes先生该感谢自己有个好学历和……好老爸—— Pierce 在欧洲艺术界的名声就够他用的了。”  
  
“是呀，Mr.Pierce 在业界享誉盛名，一直都是，好多人都以为他会接班的。”  
  
“你认识他吗，这个James Barnes？”  
  
轻轻咳嗽了一声，Steve随手继续翻着那份人员入职档案，只淡淡答复：“算是认识，就那样，毕竟是一个学校的。”抿了抿唇，像是为了强调不熟的论点，他又补充了一句，“不过，他邻近毕业前就去了欧洲。”  
  
“那希望你们俩能好好相处，”就着Steve手里摊开的那页照片蹙起好看的眉，Natasha深吸一口气揶揄道：“他这副浪荡富少、夜店王子的派头和你的气场可不太搭，Steve。”  
  
“确实如此，不过我觉得我俩的交集大概就是开始的教学指引。所以，他私生活如何，应该不在我的职责范围。”  
  
最后看了一眼那附录在后面的日常照片——抹了发蜡后被精心打理的棕色头发、Armani套装和围巾、Patek Philippe腕表，以及那像是请求亲吻般不经意勾起的唇角……似乎有点风情万种？（Natasha刚刚又补充了这个词，不过Steve觉得用在男人身上有点不恰当）  
  
总之，乍看之下，他全身都散发着一种懒散奢靡的气息。  
  
不过，那双眼睛被Lotos复古墨镜遮住了，因此对他眼里的笑意看不真切——大概是意气风发的吧，Steve回忆起那双灰蓝色眼睛看着自己的样子，总是像嵌着星光般闪着笑意。  
  
“他三天后报到，所以上帝保佑吧。”  
  
对Steve示意自己还有工作，Natasha踏着她的高跟鞋，向着走廊尽头的办公室走去。  
  
目送对方走远，Steve又翻开那档案夹略略看了几眼，像是陷入某种情绪般叹了口气，最后合上那夹子塞到褐色的公文包里，就匆匆赶去吃晚饭了。  
  
有些事已经过去了，不管当初的种种如何。因此目前在他看来，吃饭大概还显得更重要些。  
  
理了理深蓝色的领带，Steve最后想：  
  
至于James Barnes，那是后天的事了。  
  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
  
“Peter，所以说你如果用心做还是可以的。”  
  
下了艺术理论课后，Steve在走廊里边翻阅着那份作业，边冲着满眼血丝的Peter Parker鼓励性的点点头。  
  
“谢谢教授，那我就算过了这关？”  
  
“暂时是的，不过对Stacy小姐，我劝你还是多用功，”用着过来人的语气教育学生，至今还是单身的Rogers教授郑重道，“她可是系里的第一名。”  
  
最后拍拍Peter Parker的肩膀和他道别，SteveRogers将公文包挪到手腕处，从对方手里接过剩下的那一摞学生作业，慢慢的走上教学楼楼梯。  
  
“嘿，你看到刚刚从宾利上下来的那人没有？对，就是停在前广场的那个，Romanoff小姐过去迎接的。”  
  
“我没看清，但感觉很酷的样子，是我们学校的吗？”  
  
“好像是的，似乎是新来的讲师，听其他人说的。”  
  
“他那个样子不像讲师，而且也不差这份薪水吧。”  
  
“谁知道呢，大概过几天就有消息了。”  
  
……  
  
听到擦肩而过的女学生在谈论的人，SteveRogers已经大概猜到说的是谁。  
  
将将弯着头看了一眼表，已经将近十点半才来报道，果然是院长介绍来的特殊待遇吗……无奈的耸耸肩，Steve捧着那叠论文作业向着自己三楼的办公室走去。  
  
还没走过走廊转角，Steve就听到了Natasha的声音，听她的语气应该是正在通电话。  
  
“啊，Steve你终于来了。”  
  
对电话那头的人示意稍等，Natasha匆匆的向着已经照面的两人介绍：  
  
“这位是James Barnes先生，油画系新聘用的讲师。”  
  
“这位是SteveRogers教授，专攻艺术理论方面研究，尤其是油画方面的。他会在接下来负责你的工作引导。”  
  
看着两个男人友好的握手，那位Barnes先生甚至还有些熟稔的帮Steve分担了那叠作业的一部分负重，Natasha觉得他们大概算是认识了吧，毕竟男人之间的友谊发展的快速性从来超过女人。  
  
今天还是点头之交，晚上喝点酒，第二天就称兄道弟了。  
  
这大概就是雄性荷尔蒙的奇异构造。  
  
冲着Steve点点头，然后对James Barnes抱歉的一笑，Natasha继续讲着他的电话走远了——听那说话的气势，大概是冲着男友Clint Barton在吩咐着什么重要的事。  
  
Steve暗想着Clint此时“温顺谄媚”的表情，笑着摸出钥匙打开门，而后对着站在走廊暗处的男人沉声道：“请进吧，这间是我的办公室。”  
  
将作业都放在桌边的地板上，Steve示意进门后站在书架旁的Barnes坐在办公桌前的椅子上。  
  
起身简单收拾了下满是文稿纸的桌面，又把电脑显示器和键盘向一侧推了推空出一点空间，Steve走到饮水机附近冲了两杯美式咖啡。  
  
略略迟疑了一下，他又给左侧杯里多加了两勺半的砂糖，而后走过来把那杯加糖的递给仍戴着墨镜的男人，并抱歉道：“没有曼特宁咖啡，不过我多加了两勺半砂糖。”  
  
“谢谢，美式也很好。”  
  
伸出右手想接过咖啡，因为两个人此时同侧传递导致有些别扭，Barnes略略迟疑了下，最后伸左手接过了Steve递来的杯子。  
  
将那杯特别加糖的咖啡举在唇边抿了一口，他似乎是很满意那种甜度，冲着在自己对面坐下的SteveRogers点了点头。  
  
因为热水冒出的蒸汽蒙上了墨镜，Barnes的视线有些受阻，因此他终于脱下了那价格不菲的Lotos，对上了Steve的眼睛。  
  
“好久不见了，Steve……大概快十年了。”  
  
“嗯，差不多十年。”回视进对方的眼睛，Steve淡淡的微笑，“你那时候走的挺突然的，都没来得及道别。”  
  
抿了抿下唇，“是挺突然的，那时候还是最后一学期的春假中，毕业典礼也没能回去。”James Barnes说这句话时轻轻抱住左肩，并有点无所谓的耸了耸。  
  
下意识的把玩着桌面上的一支蓝色星条钢笔，把它和咖啡碟敲击发出清脆的响声，Steve看着坐在阳光下的Barnes——他坐的位置正好对准办公室里的那扇窗户——似乎有一些迷惑和感慨：  
  
他的打扮无疑是光鲜且考究的，有浅条纹的修身西服贴紧他的身体，一看就是手工定制，并显示出主人的优雅品味，尤其是和Steve身上那刻板正式的暗色西服相比。  
  
他的样貌也大体是印象中的样子。  
  
当然岁月给Steve留下了什么，给他也同样，无非是眼角和额头上的一点细纹之类，毕竟都是三十多岁的中年人了。  
  
好在他们都没有发际线的紧迫感，不像文学系的Loki Laufeyson教授那样。  
  
这是应该感谢上帝的。  
  
不过，James Barnes外表的光鲜明媚之下却隐隐的透出一种暗黑色的、冷峻又颓废的气息，尤其是那有些暗色发红的下眼眶和灰蓝色眼眸——那颜色仍旧如昔，但里面的光彩却已没有剩下多少，像是纵欲过度后的痕迹。  
  
乍看之下，那双生的很美的眼睛里大概就是一片百无聊赖的空洞，就像他现在正把玩着墨镜、打量着Steve和他的米褐色格调办公室的样子。  
  
但经常在某个转瞬间，Steve恍惚是看到了某种压抑和阴郁的成分，从那完美的西服布料缝隙间渗出来。  
  
不过嘴角挂着的如热烈的红色般的笑意，唇线抿成好看的弧度，还有当年意气风发时的James Barnes的影子。  
  
喝下手里温热的无糖美式咖啡，Steve感受着那股苦涩顺着喉管向下，最后消失在胸腹间：  
  
他变成什么样子也和自己没有关系了。  
  
不管两人以前有过什么，现在只是同院系同事的关系，最多再加个校友。  
  
他这样忖度着，从抽屉里抽出一张纸递给桌对面的男人：  
  
“嗯……James，这是接下来教务处给你安排的授课表，上面标注从隔周的周一开始。”  
  
接过那张表格大概瞥了眼，被称作James的男人很自然的轻笑道：“不必那么拘束吧，Steve。你还可以叫我Bucky,就和以前一眼，这应该不影响什么。”  
  
“这几天你会听几节我的课或者其他人的课，了解下情况。你不是上理论课的，所以就像大家说的那样‘艺术是靠灵感’，你的感觉一贯好于我。大概就是这样，Bucky.”  
  
叫着这个陌生又熟悉的名字，Steve发现自己并没有想象中的更多触动，大概只是轻微咳嗽下的那点反应而已。  
  
似乎是真的一切都结束的样子，不管从对方那里，还是自己这里。  
  
听了Steve的话，Bucky不置可否。他只是勾起唇角笑了笑，又喝了一口那咖啡。  
  
气氛看起来一起安好，两个人又继续闲聊了几句，便到了接近午饭的时间。  
  
站起身来伸出右手想和对方来个合作愉快，Steve伸出后才记起对方是左撇子这件事。  
  
就在停在半途犹豫的那一会儿，BuckyBarnes已经迅速的站起身来伸出右手与他相握，像是不希望对方再麻烦更换的意思。  
  
看了一眼Bucky此刻顺势揣在裤兜里的左手，那种姿势让他显得更优雅闲适，成功掩饰住刚刚自己感觉到的隐约压抑和冷峻气息，Steve客套的回握着。  
  
一切都是那么自然又有礼，和所有校友异地相逢时候的感觉一样，空气里荡漾着和缓。  
  
就像Steve带给大多数人的那样，金色的阳光，温柔而厚重。  
  
“午饭时间到了，一起去吃饭吧。”  
  
  
TBC  
---


	2. Chapter 2

  
和Bucky一起走在S.H.I.E.L.D.的校园，Steve有点当年在布鲁克林的Pratt Institute学习时的感觉，只不过那时候没有这么多瞩目和窃窃私语罢了。  
  
在学术气息浓郁的朴素校园，James Barnes的样子确实有些太过惹眼了，尤其是他慢慢的踱到前广场的黑色宾利前，敲敲司机位置的车窗，漫不经心的吩咐，“Rumlow，我和以前的……老同学，这位Rogers教授去吃个饭。结束后我自己会回去。”  
  
回过身，指着SteveRogers的方向示意给被叫做Rumlow的男人看，“顺便转告Mr.Pierce，我十分领他的情，就这样。”  
  
看着Bucky交代完看打扮应该是Pierce秘书的男人，Steve注意到了两个细节：  
  
第一，他在介绍两人关系时的停顿；第二，他叫自己的父亲为Mr.Pierce。  
  
关于第二点，Steve无从知道更多，他以前只在Bucky租住的公寓里见过他父亲的照片。但即便是照片也少的可怜，那里大多摆着的是Bucky和他母亲的合照。  
  
在接触中，他本人也基本不谈及父亲，看到新闻也只是悻悻的瞥一眼，因此父子关系大概并不理想。  
  
而关于第一点，既然Bucky也乐于这样定义他们之间的关系。  
  
是的，他们明显达成了这种默契。  
  
SteveRogers认为自己是接受“老同学”这个称谓的，那显得两人熟识，又点到为止。  
  
这称谓，得当到Steve甚至不禁勾起唇角，即便那笑容里的笑意十分有限。  
  
诚然，两个人曾经有关十分亲密的关系，Steve也在很长的一段时间里把那认为是爱情，或者一切和爱与信任相关的感情——那段关系里包含了哲学典籍里关于爱情的所有定义：倾慕、信仰、理想、共识和性吸引。  
  
Steve现在还记得第一次进入Bucky时候的感觉，并非欲望的交缠令他难忘，那固然是美妙的体验。他印象最深刻的，是那种心脏的满涨和悸动，是完全拥有彼此的兴奋，是何其有幸遇到怀揣着与自己相同信念和理想的那个人的感恩，是很多交织着扯不开的依赖。  
  
甚至可以说，他们互相成为弥补对方的色彩。  
  
“I`m with you till the end of line.”  
  
Bucky曾经不止一次的说过这句话。  
  
在Steve看来那有些肉麻，但他说的时候每次都很认真，嘴角含着笑，或者故作一本正经的样子，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着对未来的憧憬和光彩。  
  
“我才不会说什么‘I love you’之类的，”把一叠参展邀请函和喝空的曼特宁咖啡杯放在画室墙角的立柜上，Bucky走过去把自己硬挤进那窄小的高脚凳，从背后拥住正在画静物水彩的Steve，将下巴抵在对方宽阔的肩膀，脸颊贴着他的金发，“这句话能说明什么，它的含义模糊到可以是一瞬间、也可以是几辈子”。  
  
顿了顿，伸左手拿起涮笔筒里的水彩笔随便的往空处一甩，让本就色彩斑驳的墙壁又多出一道痕迹，并成功引起SteveRogers的批评——这是Bucky的坏习惯之一。  
  
得逞的舔了舔下唇，Bucky蘸着调色板里的红色，边帮Steve完成作业边补充，“这表白太俗套泛泛了，我的那句才真的长情。”  
“是是，Pratt学院里谁不知道James Barnes是泡妞高手。”  
  
“拜托，你还记得那蹩脚的双人约会呢？我那是愿赌服输才去的展览会，Howard可以作证。”  
  
讨好式的向对方的耳朵吹气，Bucky凑近轻声道：“Steve，有一天我们会有自己的展览，就你和我，Rogers&Barnes联名油画展。我们去巴黎，去伦敦，去佛罗伦萨……总之，我那张地图标注的都来一遍。”  
  
“嘿，这你恐怕得等等我了，”Steve用木质笔杆戳了一下Bucky,“你不是有一幅画已经收到英格兰那边的邀请。”  
  
“我拒了，说是没最终完成。”  
  
听到这句，正在蘸取水彩的Steve不禁一震，几滴蓝色溅到了手背，“Bucky你居然……我的上帝，大概全学院的傻气都被你一个人带走了。”  
  
“You're a punk .”  
  
“Jerk.”  
  
……  
  
在那段感情里，Steve甚至从来没有想过失去Bucky的可能。  
  
但是最终，他失去了他。那段关系戛然而止，甚至没有一个告别和握手。  
  
就在大学三年级的春假中，James Barnes像是突然蒸发一样消失在SteveRogers的生命轨迹里。  
  
当然他不是人间蒸发，他是去了欧洲，到了他父亲那儿，一个更广阔的天地。  
  
这还是Steve后来从其他人那里听到的。  
  
因为电话、邮件、通讯地址，一切的一切都不再有回复。  
  
现在想来，在那段关系里，也许只有Steve单方面的认为那是“爱情”，另一个也许并没有把所谓的感情和信念看的那样重，他甚至是那样斩钉截铁的消失不见，这是后来Steve总结的——James Barnes当时已经在画坛小有名声，他本就有的非凡才华加上Pierce的关系，他可以选择的太多了，犯不着为年少轻狂时候许下的诺言买单；而Steve在创作的天赋上恐怕要略逊一筹，性格的正派和严谨限制了他，以至于他后来愈发发觉自己相对于创作，更擅长艺术理论研究分析，并且在这个领域卓有成就。  
  
当然，Steve更愿意相信Bucky在那段关系里也是真爱过自己的，只是没有后者多罢了，亦或者是厌倦了。  
  
Steve现在已经无从知晓。  
  
在经历过那段“失去Bucky”的岁月后，如今心上那道名叫James Barnes的伤已经愈合，最多留下一道浅浅的痕迹。  
  
初秋时分，阳光照射在Steve身上，为他镀了一层温暖的金色光环，像是从来不曾经历过伤痛的人，那是他带给大部分人的印象。  
  
  
\-----------------------  
  
  
秋日正午的阳光仍旧很足，等待中的Steve将西服外套脱下，略略的卷起衬衫袖子。  
  
这时,那辆引发瞩目的宾利已经发动，Bucky回转身来走向Steve。阳光烤的他的鼻尖和额头也略微冒汗，思索了一下，他也学着Steve的样子脱下外套，但并没有对衬衫下手。  
  
“袖扣有些难解。”他这样解释道。  
  
跟着Steve上了他的那辆Ford Mustangs，Bucky示意对方随便去他想去的餐馆，自己没有任何意见。  
  
“你现在住在哪儿，和家人一起还是自己？”  
  
开车之后的沉默里透出一种尴尬，Steve觉得他们应该进行些“老同学”间的对话，于是单手拿出自己的名片递给Bucky，边随便寒暄。  
“我自己住，那样方便些。”  
  
不知道为什么，Steve觉得他的那句“方便”里，透着些讪笑和自嘲的成分。  
  
用手机将那张名片的信息拍下来，Bucky犹豫之后取出签字笔，将自己目前的地址写在Steve的名片空白处。  
  
“我记得你以前惯用左手，说那样显得特别，是上帝偏爱的人才有的天赋，”注意到自己说话的口吻有些太熟稔了，Steve轻轻咳了咳，“我的意思哪边都不错，这不是所有人都能做到的。”  
  
听了Steve的话后顿了顿，车里的空气仿佛也冷的一凝，但很快的，Bucky像是为了印证，将签字笔换到了左手，轻轻写完了地址的最后几个数字和单词，“我并没有特别的要用哪边，现在对我来说区别不大。”  
  
他说的很硬，像是控制着声线的样子，这也导致后来的午餐也伴随着这股收敛的气息，不过这使得Bucky开始出现时候的高调到有点刻意的红色气场变淡了很多。  
  
利用将牛排送进嘴里的当儿偷偷看了一眼，Steve觉得，对方似乎对自身的这种变化没有察觉，他有些放松的咀嚼着食物，保持着沉默。  
  
这种放松又沉默的气氛一直保持到傍晚两人闲逛后的道别。  
  
坚持自己可以叫车回家，Bucky戴上墨镜，挥手拦下了路边的一辆出租车。那时，高调而又放肆的气场重新包围在他的身边，透着无所用心和散漫，就像是罩了一副亮彩的躯壳。  
  
目送出租车远去，Steve看了眼手里的名片，那地址应该是相反方向的。  
  
不知为何突然想起档案里附加的那照片，Steve脑海中浮现出Natasha的话：  
  
“他这副浪荡富少、夜店王子的派头和你的气场可不太搭，Steve。”  
  
“这样子可谓风情万种。”  
  
不过现在这都和自己没有关系了。Steve捏紧手里的名片，转身上了车，向着家的方向驶去。  
  
驾驶着车行走在华盛顿的街巷，Steve其实并不全然赞同Natasha的评价——他从那双灰蓝色的眼里，看到的更多是黑色的阴郁和冷冽。  
  
就像是被困住的野兽，颓然的舔舐伤口，最后只能加速那伤处的溃烂一般。  
  
  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

【本章有一小段叉冬，不适请绕】   
  
不管他现在的私生活如何，Steve不得不承认，James Barnes作为讲师是合格的。虽然他开始的旁听经常打瞌睡，黑眼圈也丝毫没有消退迹象，总之是一副昨晚刚刚参加派对狂欢后的虚脱样子 。   
  
但他的课程讲的很好，他良好的艺术修养和审美情趣没有因此折损，不管是其他教师还是听课的学生都对他给予好评。   
  
“不愧是Pratt Institute的高材生。”   
  
“Pierce Barnes的儿子果然不同。”   
  
诸如此类的话Steve听到很多，他甚至暗暗地还有些欣慰，因为Bucky那样子像是早就荒废了的。   
  
不过他确实很久没有作品了，像是灵感枯竭的河流，只剩下底层的沙，还可以掘取点剩余价值的意思。   
  
渐渐的习惯了Bucky那种夜店王子的打扮和颓然里多少带点冷漠的气息，Steve觉得他大概只是爱玩而已。从前的他就很喜欢交友和派对，现在更疯些罢了，不至于像传言里堕落放纵的地步。   
  
但很快，Steve就发现自己把一切都想得太好，或者说他还是潜意识的麻木自己，说着Bucky其实没有某些迹象表现的那么颓废和不堪。   
  
  
那天下着秋雨，凛冽的风有些急促的扫过雨点，发出呜咽声，天暗的像是混沌的泥淖，没有人愿意撑伞走在这种雨里。   
  
但那天，Steve却冒雨想将Bucky遗忘在办公室的教案还给他，明天有节很重要的课。   
  
于是，他在露天停车场的一角找到了那辆宾利。   
  
撑着伞慢慢走近，Steve刚想伸手敲敲那密不透光的玻璃，却听到了某些印证他内心伸出揣测的声音和对话，一时僵在雨里——   
  
那种急促而低哑的喘息，透着惶急，像是被扼住喉咙发出的声线暗哑又强硬，反而极容易催生人的占有欲和凌辱欲。   
  
那是Bucky陷在情欲里的声音，像是发泄般粗重而低沉，伴着不清晰的水渍声和另一个男人的声音。   
  
这些声音并不大，尤其有风雨声和密闭的车辆掩护，但对于Steve，那无疑振聋发聩——   
  
“James，昨天被你带回去的俄国佬不合胃口吗？还是说那样的人都不能满足你了？”   
  
“闭嘴Rumlow，做好你该做的，我的事轮不到你过问。”   
  
“是的，Sir。不过，Mr.Pierce雇佣我的合同里可没写明让我操他儿子这项，我向来服从于秩序。”   
  
“……”   
  
对话声停歇了会儿，伴着车子的略微晃动和压抑的粗喘声，Steve知道里面正在进行着什么，他甚至能够想象的出Bucky陷在情欲里的样子，但他却突然希望自己什么也不知道。   
  
他愣在那里，伞微微偏着，甚至没有注意防雨布上汇成的水流已经浸湿了肩膀。   
  
脑中的混乱和清晰交缠成一团，他描述不出那种感受。   
  
然后突然的，他听到的一声痛哼，那是Bucky的。Steve以为自己早就全然忘记了，但如今，他发现他是记得的，心脏的那处虽然已经被自己磨的只剩下很淡的痕迹，但那仍是存在的，并准备开始扩散的样子。   
  
“James,你要知道，秩序是从痛苦中来的。”   
  
听到这句，Steve胸中猛然燃起一股汹涌的怒火，他想要冲过去拉开把手，哪怕那会极其的尴尬和不当，哪怕他没有立场。   
  
但接下来的话，却让那股怒气如坠冰窟：   
  
“你的老同学，那个Rogers教授，我看也很辣，你已经和他做过了吧？嗯？”   
  
“别在这时候提那个名字，我不想听。”他的声线很冷，还伴着被粗暴撞击后带来的轻哼。   
  
“哦？那是还没做的意思，你被拒绝了？”   
  
“……”   
  
“没话说就是默认了。”   
  
“被那个SteveRogers，真难以置信。”   
  
砰！   
  
Steve听到了踹门声，然后那车锁被猛地打开，惊的他差点雨伞脱手。   
  
然后，是衣衫不整的Bucky和那个叫Brock Rumlow的男人。   
  
似乎没有料到Steve竟然会在这里，看衣服沾湿的程度已经不知道站了多久，Bucky的眼里一瞬间闪过太多的情绪，震惊、愤怒、惶恐、忧伤……快到Steve根本无法捕捉。   
  
几滴雨水挂上他的脸颊和睫毛，让Steve一瞬间以为那是他的泪水。   
  
但其实什么也没有，那只是单纯的雨水罢了，混着秋日的肃杀。   
  
现在，Bucky的眼里只剩下一片死寂和凛冽，只听他开口冷冷道：   
  
“是我的教案吗？”   
  
没有温度的问句里，他很淡然的把本来挂在髋部的西服裤拉好，像是做一件理所应当的事情，毫无羞赧和尴尬。   
  
Steve甚至看到了粘在那昂贵织物上的一点白浊，眼神暗了暗，他伸出手递过那份文件。   
  
有一个瞬间，他甚至感觉那递出的就是他的某些期许和心。   
  
看了一眼被特意加了一层塑料夹保护的文件，Bucky打开宾利的后座门，将那份教案扔进去。   
  
理着被雨水打湿而黏贴在额前的头发，他也坐进车里，像是免于继续被淋湿，Bucky几乎立即就关上了车门。   
  
黑色的车门和车窗严丝合缝的透不出一点光亮，Steve站在雨里，听到那叫做Brock Rumlow的男人摊着手“我想我们没结下什么私人恩怨吧”。   
  
Steve对此充耳不闻。   
  
黯淡又混沌的天像是消磨了他身上的金色，沉默的立在那儿，幽深的像一抹蓝，只有暗流涌动。   
  
最后，紧闭的窗略微打开了1/3，只将将露出眼睛，灰蓝色的瞳仁闪动了一下，他说“谢谢”，用的最生硬的语调，像是尖锐的玻璃刀那样为两人的关系划出刻痕。   
  
就像当年斩钉截铁消失一样。   
  
  
  
当Steve站在华盛顿著名的夜店区ADAM MORGAN时，他甚至有种如堕烟海的感觉。扯了扯上身有些紧的低领T恤，他故作镇定的慢慢踱到门前那几个彪形大汉身边，将自己的ID和入场费递给其中一个。   
  
上下打量了一番，又对着证件上那一本正经的照片撇撇嘴，Steve觉得那人脸色浮现出一种“人不可貌相”的诡异笑容。   
  
他平时很少穿休闲装，西服三件套几乎是他的生活必备品，头发也被整理的一丝不苟。   
  
在S.H.I.E.L.D.，SteveRogers教授基本就是各系教师的榜样，虽然他的学生经常会抱怨他对学术和论文的要求有些严苛到不留情。   
  
当他对Natasha嚅嗫的提出夜店穿著咨询时，S.H.I.E.L.D.的教学秘书从电脑显示器上方探出头来，像是听到了什么惊世骇俗的言论。   
不过她很快消化了这个信息，并将之理解为“最老派固执的Rogers教授终于向现代都市夜生活迈进”，然后在下班时间积极带他去了商场。   
  
虽然提出了微弱的抗议，但S.H.I.E.L.D.以雷厉风行著称的 Romanoff小姐用眼刀制止了他接下来的嘀咕。因此，现在Steve穿着那套被他定义为“浮夸”，而被包括Natasha在内的其他女性同事定义为“性感”的衣服，踏入这个对他来说比较新奇的世界。   
  
他是来找Bucky的，或者说跟踪更恰当。   
  
Steve的性格确实是严谨而刻板的，他的天性里尽力避免向坏处忖度任何人，但这不代表他是个不谙世事、只活在象牙塔里的天真教师。   
  
Bucky他不对劲。   
  
James Barnes的各类行为总结在一起，让他渐渐觉得这中间有些蹊跷。那十年里，Steve可以认为是感情的厌倦或终结，因为他们的生命交集被彻底斩断，他无从判断更多。   
  
但是现在，Bucky各种匪夷所思的放纵行为和过于刻意的撇清关系，让Steve越发觉得里面应该隐藏着某些他有权知道的事实。   
  
他并非奢求挽回什么，在金色的保护色下他认为自己过得挺好，Steve在这些天里反复的提醒自己这一点，然后对Bucky的课后私生活进行了“老同学”式的跟踪了解。   
  
但每次他只能止步于门口，他的打扮和这里格格不入，就像是一个上世纪三四十年代的人突然闯入现代一样充满违和。   
  
他无法切实想象Bucky在这些夜店的灯红酒绿里是什么样子，虽然从那天Rumlow下流放肆的言谈里他能够猜测出那种画面，但是他的脑海里更多还是当年那个，闪烁着满眼星光说“有一天我们会有自己的展览，就你和我，Rogers&Barnes”或者“Steve,I`m with you till the end of line”的James Buchanan Barnes。   
  
他最后，还是无法真正的放下。   
  
  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

入场后找了个不显眼的地方坐下，Steve思考了片刻，点了一杯Mojito。虽然酒量很好，但他并不喜欢酒精这种东西。   
  
吧台的服务生很意外的看了他一眼。   
  
确实，这种低酒精浓度的饮品一般只有部分女士会点。大部分人来这里更多的是为了放松、买醉或者寻找一夜情的对象，因此高浓度的Depth Bomb Cocktail或者Tequila才是匹配这里的热销品。   
  
不过Steve根本没注意，对间或过来搭讪的男女也一概表现出漠视的态度，他在寻找Bucky的身影，这是他的初衷也是唯一的目的。   
  
可惜，Steve没有如愿以偿。这里嘈杂又昏暗，繁乱的镭射灯闪的他眼花缭乱，人流穿梭不跌，摩肩接踵的像是不产生肉体的摩擦就无法止息某种躁动一般。   
  
总之，这不是个找人的好地方。   
  
欲望和奢靡充斥在空气里，甚至不用仔细感知都能清楚的嗅到过盛的荷尔蒙飘荡，所有的人都在纵情欢笑，仿佛真的有什么事情值当他们这样大笑一样。   
  
但其实什么也没有。这里的笑也许更多的只为笑给别人看，或者说只是脸部笑肌和口角提肌的机械运动。   
  
而Bucky就流连于这里。   
  
看了看手表，已经凌晨1点多了，Steve面前的Mojito也已经变成了苏打水，而且这已经是第三杯，吧台的小哥早就见怪不怪。   
  
这期间他离开了吧台，到那些他可能观察不到的黑暗角落里搜寻。当然，Steve也因此撞见了很多比较尴尬的场景，那些充满着欲望的交缠。   
  
最后，他一无所获的回到原处。沉吟片刻，他在要第三杯苏打水的时候，问了那个服务生，“这里除了公共区，是不是还有VIP一类的地方？”   
  
对于这位行为古怪的苏打水达人，年轻的服务生对他问出的任何问题都已经不会再感到惊讶。   
  
耸耸肩做了一个显而易见的动作，他环视了下周围，这台边的很多人都在看这位生客——Steve的神情和行为与这里格格不入，或者说他散发的色彩与这里不符，但并不影响人们觊觎那火辣的身材和性感的打扮。   
  
而且那种色彩，无疑也是加分的亮点。   
  
根本不理会那些可谓露骨的眼光，Steve又抿了一口苏打水。知道以Bucky的财力当然会选择VIP了，他觉得现在只能按部就班的等他出现。   
  
果然，在这杯苏打水快要见底的时候，Steve等待许久的对象终于出现了，或者更准确的说，被出现了——Bucky被几个人从某个闪着紫色暗光的走廊里搀扶出来，那里有男有女，看他有些踉跄的样子，应该喝的不少。   
  
Steve迅速的跟上前，他想要看的清楚些。   
  
此时他已经距离那帮人很近了，因为Bucky似乎处于有些混沌的状态，虽然还不至于丧失意志，但加上这嘈杂昏暗的环境，认出跟踪者是几乎不可能的。   
  
从侧面看去，他的脸色有些酡红，灰绿色的眼睛眯缝着，有些发红的下眼眶竟然让Steve觉得有种动人的魅力。   
  
此时他的右手搭在一个金发女人的肩膀上，左手被一个男人架着。他们周围还有些其他人，摇摇晃晃的，笑闹着往外走。   
  
那男人此时正贴在Bucky耳边说着什么，大概是些有趣的笑话，又或者是调情。Steve看到Bucky在迷蒙的状态下边摇头边笑，上唇翘着，像是索求亲吻的样子，但那其实只是他下意识的动作。   
  
但不是所有人都像Steve那么了解他的小动作——男人的手开始不规矩起来，含有性暗示意味的摸着Bucky的后腰。   
  
Steve有些艰难的呼出一口气，像是这里的空气压的他难受的样子，但没有上前制止，因为那辆宾利应该是停在这附近的，虽然Steve来时没有见到，不过这附近停车场不少，Pierce的助理应该会在门口接他。   
  
对那个叫Rumlow的黑发男人并没有什么好印象，Steve不想承认他其实已经在内心埋下了“私人恩怨”。而且，Steve并不想让Bucky知道自己在跟踪他，他警告着自己，他只是来进行“老同学”的例行关系了解，探查出某些自己该知道的，没有其他。   
  
意外的，黑色的宾利和黑发的助理都没有出现，而现在搀扶的只剩下刚刚那个不规矩的男人，他现在已经很放肆的把手摸上了Bucky的屁股，并试图把微醺男人架上一辆车。   
  
虽然动作幅度很小，但Steve看到Bucky是有点抗拒的，他勉强睁开眼睛，嘴唇开阖说着什么，可惜收效甚微。   
  
他就要被推进那辆出租车了！   
  
“嘿，伙计，他好像并不想和你走。”   
  
已经顾不上其他，Steve的行动快过大脑，只见他猛地驱前扯开男人不规矩的手，并顺势把摇摇晃晃的Bucky一把拉到自己这边，并下意识的向前侧身，做出保护的姿势。   
  
这一切动作行云流水，简直像是排练过的。   
  
“Fuck!”   
  
咒骂着，那男人盯了盯Steve被上衣绷得显得更为健硕的手臂，气势稍弱的嚅嗫道：“我劝你少管闲事。”   
  
“Steve？”   
  
扶着Steve的手臂站稳，Bucky看清来人后，发出不可置信的叹息声。像是被酒精熏染的少了些戾气，他下意识的轻笑着咬着下唇，嘴角上翘，唇线荡开一个好看的弧度。   
  
在场还清醒的两人似乎都被那笑容惊到了，尤其是Steve，因为那种笑意令他想起了很多过往，像是走马灯一样在脑子里闪回，胸中也因此荡起甜蜜又苦涩的涟漪。   
  
不过这个笑容维持的时间很短，Bucky自己似乎也意识到了这个笑容有些不妥，他毕竟还没醉到彻底丧失意志力，只不过酒精的作用有些让他麻痹迟缓而已。   
  
脸部的神经轻轻抽动，他斟酌了下目前的情势，然后踉跄着推搡了一把愣在车前的那男人，而后又扶着Steve，沉声道：   
  
“送我回去，我自己走不稳。”   
  
虽然很意外，但Steve是十分乐意执行的。   
  
坐上车报出地址后，Bucky像是松了一口气，慢慢又合上眼睛，靠上自己那侧车窗玻璃打着瞌睡。   
  
掩藏住眼里那种淡淡的黑色阴郁，微张的上唇翘起缓慢的呼吸，Steve觉得他整个人都显得柔和了许多，当然那也可能只是他的错觉，因为Bucky宁愿靠着坚硬的窗子睡。   
  
愣愣盯着似乎已经全然睡去的人，Steve出神的想着，没有注意自己的立场似乎过于暧昧了。   
  
“如果你想问Rumlow哪里去了，我可以回答你……他回到Mr.Pierce身边了。”   
  
突然开口，Bucky语气里意外的透着烦躁，他跟着挪了下位置，像是不像在看到Steve。   
  
他根本没有睡过去。   
  
“呃……我觉得，PierceBarnes先生是派他来监督你的吧？”其实Steve当时确实没有考虑这个问题，或者说他认为自己没有立场得到解释，但Bucky显然认为他在想。   
  
“……”   
  
“是你父亲把他召回去的？”   
  
“Mr.Pierce的助理，那就是他的本职工作。”   
  
“是你把赶回去的。”Steve这次用的是肯定的陈述句。   
  
眯缝着眼瞥了一下，Bucky抿了抿唇，像是扼住般喉结上下滑动着，最后挤出一句“随你怎么想”，便不再说话了。   
  
\-------------------------------------   
  
一路沉默的到达地点，Steve付过钱，搀扶着Bucky回到他租住的公寓。   
  
来到门前，Steve看了一眼真的有些迷蒙到睡过去的人，暗忖如果自己今天不在，Bucky明早大概就会因为宿醉而头痛的从某个男人床上醒来，身上充斥着吻痕和咬痕（Steve觉得那男人会很粗暴），甚至还有干涸的精液，并且根本想不起来这一夜情对象的名字。   
  
他的私生活具体是怎样的Steve不知道，但今天他明显是不乐意一夜情的。   
  
伸手掏出Bucky的钱包，Steve轻车熟路的找到放在里面的钥匙（Bucky把钥匙放在钱包里零钱袋的习惯仍旧没变），打开了房门。   
  
将浑身酒气的男人放到卧室的床上，Steve出去倒了杯冰水一口气喝下，像是能呼吸新鲜空气般深吸了几口气。   
  
回到卧室坐在床边，Steve有些出神的看着现在已经彻底昏睡过去的Bucky,脸上露出困扰的神情。   
  
  
“Jerk.”他说。   
  
他的手抚摸着他的头发，那触感依旧如昔，透着独属于Bucky的温度，就像两个人从来没有分别一样。   
  
Steve发觉自己有点硬了。他对Bucky还有欲望，他果然还是忘不了他。   
  
他还是无法拒绝这个人，即便Bucky明确的划清界限，像对待陌生人一样的对自己。   
  
就像当年自己生病时候敏感而略带点尖锐的对待其他人时，却没有拒绝Bucky一样。他那时候还因此和别人打过几次架，哪怕被揍得很惨。现在 S.H.I.E.L.D.的完美先生SteveRogers，有时候也是有脾气的。   
  
不过对着Bucky,他拒绝不了，那种红色，他本能的期许和悸动。   
  
到底谁先爱上谁的，他不知道，但他目前明确了，他戒不掉他，他中了叫做BuckyBarnes的毒。   
  
但这并不代表Steve现在就要对他做什么，或者说在不确定Bucky的感情前。   
  
因此现在他能做的，就是把浑身酒气和浓艳化妆品味道的醉汉收拾干净，让他能睡的安稳点。   
  
即便在睡梦里，Bucky的眉头也微微皱起，像是被某种黑色的阴郁梦靥扼住一般。   
  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

站起身去盥洗室准备了热毛巾，然后又在五斗橱里找到了干净衣服，Steve轻轻为Bucky擦拭了面颊和脖颈后，试图为他换一下衣服。   
现在快凌晨3点，正是人睡眠最深的时候，再加上酒精的作用，让他整个人陷在被褥里出不来。   
  
Steve眨了眨也有点酸涩的眼睛，呼出一口长气强打起精神——生活规律的他极少通宵，哪怕是做论文研究最忙的时候，他也保证自己凌晨2点前必须进入睡眠状态。   
  
挪动了下Bucky帮他脱掉外套，Steve又把他手上脖子上的饰品取下，并开始解他的衬衫扣子。   
  
随着扣子的解开，Bucky的胸膛渐渐暴露在Steve面前。这么看来似乎比以前要瘦了些，虽然那胸肌还可谓是圆润厚实的。不过他也是三十多岁的人了，甚至比Steve还要大上一岁，不发福应该是个值得庆幸的好事。   
  
将衬衫下摆从裤腰里扯出，Steve又把Bucky的袖扣摘下和那些饰品放在一起，最后让他稍微离开点黏得过紧的床铺，把那件充满酒味和繁杂香水味的衬衫扒下来。   
  
这过程有点难，因为衬衫的尺寸和Bucky的身材很服帖，布料又没有任何弹性，尤其是Steve挪动对方左胳膊时，一直沉睡的人轻哼了一下，好像是不舒服的样子。   
  
他的左臂是相对右臂有点僵硬，像是加了硬钢板似的。Steve猜测可能是刚刚睡眠被压住一类的，导致血流不畅的酥麻。   
  
终于扯脱了衬衫，Steve本想随手扔在一边，却看到了令他触目惊心的一幕——Bucky的左小臂上赫然蛰伏着一个纹理狰狞的红色纹身。   
  
那是一个骷髅章鱼的形象，血红的缠缚在Bucky的左臂，触手盘旋着整个绕满。尤其是其中的几条，恍惚间让他甚至产生了某种立体感，那边缘参差的，像是要撕裂手臂。   
  
不得不说，这个Hydra形象的纹身很生动，虽然寓意是Steve不喜欢的——斩断了一颗头，还会再生出两颗头，那种如梦靥般的邪恶，就像是箍住人心灵的触手，蚕食你的灵魂，消磨你的意志。   
  
Steve记得两人分别时，Bucky是没有这个纹身的。像是确认般，他又凑近了点想要看清楚，因为有几条血色触手远看真的生动到可怕。   
  
终于，Steve彻底的看清了。甚至说他不仅看清了这里，更因为某些繁杂的事实排山倒海的袭来，让他措手不及的愣在当场——   
那格外生动而狰狞的线条，实际上是利用创伤疤痕和手术愈合痕迹绘制的，目的明显是在极力掩盖发生在这条手臂上的某些不堪承担的过往。   
  
而这些，无疑是两人分开后，Steve不知道的那部分。回忆这阵子和Bucky见面时候他的某些行为，接物写字等等，他都在尽量回避左手，也不让人发现他手臂上的纹身。   
  
其实，除了那些伤痕刺激了Steve的神经，还有手肘静脉处的两点淤痕，有一个已经淡的看不太出来，而另一个还比较新。   
  
有一些恐怖而伤感的猜想开始出现在Steve脑海里，不管是那个纹身和伤痕，还是那明显的静脉注射造成的血瘀点……   
  
调转视线看着仍在沉睡中的Bucky，他泛着水色的上唇翘着，鼻翼轻微耸动发出呼吸声；暗色的下眼眶有点憔悴，显得他委屈而单纯的像个迷路的孩子。   
  
很艰难的呼吸着，Steve默默的继续为他擦拭着身体。在将温热的布料贴上那条左臂时，Steve认真而凝重的像是在进行某种宗教仪式般。他通过毛巾细细触摸着那些伤痕，包括静脉处的点痕。最后，他把干净的衣服为Bucky换上。   
  
自始至终，Steve的眉头都不得舒展，紧抿的唇线发硬的没有一丝笑意，连呼吸也像是在刻意控制般。   
  
他此刻幽深的像是一片暗色的蓝，这是很少表现出来的。   
  
  
  
第二天，当Bucky起床时，看到的仍旧是这样的Steve——沉默而严肃，平时梳理整齐的金发此时显得有点蓬乱，让他失了些平时的和煦从容。   
  
此刻，Steve像是古希腊的雕像般，静静坐在卧室角落的一把椅子上。   
  
他的手边有一杯喝了小半的液体，Bucky从飘散过来的味道判断，那是他的龙舌兰酒。   
  
撑着身子坐起来，Bucky很快发现自己身上的衣服被换了。下意识的摸上左臂，他发现此刻自己穿的是短袖衫，那狰狞的血色纹身一览无遗，当然也还有静脉处的血点。   
  
心脏猛地抽痛了下，Bucky猛抬头看向Steve，灰蓝色的眼睛泛着焦虑而绝望的光，虽然仅有那么一瞬。   
  
两个人此刻都沉默着，只能听到卧室墙上的电子摆钟滴答着的机械声。   
  
气氛太过压抑，Bucky有些艰难的动了动喉结，张嘴想要说点什么打破这种诡异的沉默。但他不知道要说什么，尤其那个人是Steve——歇斯底里的吼叫咒骂？自轻自贱的嬉笑嘲弄？亦或者声泪俱下的诉说？   
  
……   
  
他就那么噎在半途，找不到合适的情绪，因为不论何种都令他感到害怕。他怕他说完后，Steve会根据他的表达方式选择对应的一种，然后彻底离开。   
  
他完全有立场这么做，或者说他就应该这么做，Steve能留到现在，说不定还都是念了以前的那点早就稀薄的旧情。   
  
Bucky也希望他彻底离开，他感到无法面对Steve，却又不自禁的惧怕从此再也见不到他。   
  
他就这么纠结着，徒劳的呼出一口气，Bucky最后挤出一句：   
  
“你看到了。”   
  
是的，自己目前只能用这种陈述句，说着废话一样显而易见的平板对白。   
  
Bucky想到这儿有点自嘲的讪笑了下，等着Steve的回复。什么样的他都能受着，甚至是一拳打的他下巴脱臼，用最不堪的词语咒骂。   
但是，他却说：   
  
“Bucky,我们重新开始吧。我的意思是回到10年前的那种关系。”   
  
很冷静的声线，听不出情绪。   
  
意外于对方的反应，Bucky的身体僵在那儿，神经却像是在坐过山车。他的心随着对方音调的轻微起伏跟着抽疼，不过这痛里的那丝暖流却让他感到愈加的酸楚。   
  
四目相对，很多情绪在发酵。最后，Bucky木讷的脸开始抽动，他扯着嘴角哈哈大笑，用力的甚至要呛出眼泪。   
  
他说：“从梦里醒醒吧，Steve，我不再是从前那个Bucky了。”   
  
顿了下，他又有点艰难的加了句：“你看到的、猜想的都是对的，我指这儿。”像是怕Steve看不清楚，Bucky将左臂提起，指着静脉处因为注射造成的创口。   
  
其中的一个创口还很新，能明显看出来。那一点暗黑的血迹，顽固的嵌入在血脉里，丑陋的宣示着存在感——那是被Steve撞见自己和Rumlow车震的当晚，他自己注射的。   
  
他需要那种透明液体注入血管的感觉，从冰冷到炙热，饱胀而颤栗的。让邪恶来麻痹神经绝不是一个好的选择，但那样才能冲散脑中徘徊不去的、Steve在凛冽的风雨中冷硬而悲怆的脸。   
  
看到Steve仍旧不为所动，只是把玩着手里的玻璃杯，像那里面有什么美丽的色彩一样。   
  
为了要加深这种效果，他随后又放肆的轻笑着，调动全身的精力，尽力的放肆着，用目前能达到的最轻佻的语调无所谓道：“我已经没救了，这是我自己选的，Morphine、Heroin或者Dolantin，无所谓哪种。”   
  
Bucky故意的细述那些浸透着罪恶的化学名词，虽然他每说一个就感觉呼吸更加困难，那些词压得他难受，仿佛左臂上纹刻的那只叫Hydra的邪恶怪物，正在扼住他的意志，触手深入他的脑髓，控制他的思维。   
  
他挣不开，因为挣开了等待他的将是更加痛苦的现实。   
  
清醒的时候，那里只有他一个人，茫然而无措。   
  
……   
  
说完了这些，Bucky等待着对方的爆发。   
  
果然，沉默的人终于有所行动了。   
  
Bucky看到面色凝重的Steve猛地起身，将喝了一半的酒重重放在桌上，玻璃和木板的撞击声震得人难受，而Bucky却因此感到一种畅快，那说明Steve终于成功被他激怒了。   
  
他们本来就该划清界限，他的左手已经废了，他的人生已经不堪到连他自己都厌弃自己。但他不会选择死，他答应过的。   
  
所以现在应该彻底的说再见，就像他们重逢以来Bucky一直做的，就像10年前斩钉截铁的离开。   
  
看着Steve坚定的走出卧室，Bucky绝望而欣慰的想：那样对Steve才是好的。   
  
但是马上，他又回来了，仍旧是不带笑容的抿着唇线，幽深似蓝，暗潮在里面汹涌。   
  
只见他哗啦啦把抽屉里的东西尽数倒在Bucky面前。那是些医用的未开封一次性注射器、几小包白色的颗粒晶体和几小瓶医用注射辅助试剂。   
  
Bucky看着这些东西一个个砸落在面前，不堪的展示着。其实它们并不是放在一个地方的，但显然尽数被翻找了出来，在他睡着的时候。   
  
Bucky甚至不敢想象Steve是怀着什么的心情在干这些事。   
  
低头盯着那些东西，尤其是那几袋晶体，闪着晶莹而洁白的光，但傻子也知道这是什么。   
  
毒品，任何人都不该触碰的噩梦。   
  
在伦敦的医院复健时，它们作为正当的止痛剂被使用，以减轻他左臂粉碎性骨折带来的痛苦。   
  
渐渐的，沮丧而绝望的他却发现了它们的其他用途。当护士小姐将透明的液体注入血管时，Bucky发现那液体可以令他暂时忘却很多梦靥，忘了他废弃的左手和未来，忘了令他怀念和心痛的人。   
  
十年间，他曾几次想要挣脱，但最后都徒劳的被找回——就像他手臂上自己纹刻的血红色Hydra，斩断了一颗头，还会再生出两颗头，那么顽固而邪恶的箍住人心灵，蚕食你的灵魂，洗刷你的意志。   
  
现在，Steve把这些东西摆在他的面前，Bucky死低着头，像是等待末日审判的羔羊。   
  
Steve仍旧一言不发，只见他慢慢拿起一个注射针管，撕开包装后研究性的把玩了下，然后……   
  
只听得“咔嚓”的弯折声，那根针管已经被Steve徒手折成两段，半连不连的断口参差的挂着塑料被强力弯曲后的白痕。   
  
如法炮制，一个接着一个，他随手把那些彻底废弃的注射针扔进床脚的垃圾桶。然后是那几袋白色结晶体，它们被冷冷的拆开后，稀拉拉的散落进垃圾桶，每一个晶体的掉落都像是在敲击Bucky的神经。他愣愣的看着，想要说话却说不出，只能手握成拳头，像是被Steve压抑在某种情绪里。   
  
最后，Steve拿起桌上没喝完的那杯龙舌兰，居高临下的半倾斜着旋转90°，当着Bucky的面，倒进那堆垃圾里。   
  
液体落进细碎的晶体堆时，发出细微的响声，悉悉索索的，但却已经将愣住的Bucky惊醒，他全身因此而猛地颤栗了下。   
  
然后，被Steve的气势压抑到了极点后的反弹，那根神经绷得断了。   
  
“你还不明白吗！我的左手画不了了！什么梦想，什么信念！Rogers&Barnes联名油画展？做梦去吧，一辈子都不会有了！”   
  
Bucky猛抬起头，用尽全力嘶吼着，像是要把十年的痛一口气全发泄出来的样子，甚至到了破音的程度——当他被医生告知左手已经不适于再作画时，Bucky第一个想到的，不是他的前程和未来，而是，他不能再画了，他和Steve的梦想，因为他而夭折在最美好的时候。   
  
“Never mind.”在嘶吼声里，Steve的声音很轻，但却更富有力量。   
  
只见他随即苦笑着一把抱住Bucky，用力到刚刚那些冷静到冷酷的自持都像是幻觉。他收紧怀抱，将那颗还试图挣扎的棕色脑袋压在自己的肩膀上，然后以SteveRogers特有的那种温柔声线，一字一顿的在Bucky的耳边呢喃：   
  
“cause I`m with you till the end of the line.”   
  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

  
听到这句话，刚刚还试图挣扎的Bucky猛的怔住了，往昔的记忆仿佛潮水一般冲进他的大脑，那些他与这个叫SteveRogers 的男人在一起的岁月。  
  
这种汹涌的回忆甚至让他下意识的轻微痉挛。  
  
抱着Bucky的Steve似乎感受到了他情绪的极大波动，搂着对方的手臂又紧了紧，温热的嘴唇贴在他的额头，然后向下吻着他的眼睛，喃喃叫着“Bucky”,用那种独属于SteveRogers 的嗓音。  
  
Bucky感受到那贴着自己的嘴唇有点干燥，鼻端都是自己那龙舌兰酒的味道。  
  
Steve是很少喝酒的，这他知道的很清楚。  
  
当然，他们分别了十年，人都是会变的。但无论怎样，他们在一起的那几年，无疑是他不堪阴郁到连自己都唾弃自己的生命里，一段最明媚的记忆。  
  
那个叫SteveRogers 的瘦弱布鲁克林小子（是的，他们初遇时候Steve大病初愈），他们相遇在布鲁克林的Pratt Institute，他们的母校。那天，夕阳的余晖照在Steve的金发上，他当时正专注的完成他的素描作业——因为养病期间耽误了太多课程，Steve必须加紧赶上——偶然经过的Bucky见到了那个一脸专注的男人。  
  
金橙色的光照射在Steve的脸上，让他整个人都散发着金色的光彩，即便他的身形是那样瘦弱，因为肺结核还没有完全康复的咳嗽让他在作画时经常的停下，直起身子缓缓的理顺气息。  
  
他那时候瘦的吓人，少年敏感的心让他个性里的尖锐面凸显出来，但在那时候Bucky的眼里，就只有那专注的侧颜和金色而和煦的光。  
  
Pratt 的高材生、派对王子的James Barnes，就这样莫名的开口搭讪一个比自己还小一岁的无名学弟，连他自己后来回忆起来都感到不可思议。  
  
但无疑，SteveRogers 就是他生命里金色的光……  
  
曾经的。  
  
左手彻底失去作画能力后，Bucky陷入极大的痛苦，同时他也避免回忆任何有关Steve的事情。那开始很难，但到了后来每天被酒精、性、毒品等等一切足以毁了一个正常人的东西包围，他沉沦在里面，渐渐的他相信自己已经忘了那个充满金色光彩的男人——或者即便忘不掉，这黑暗的颜色也足以吞噬一切。  
  
如今，他被Steve紧紧拥抱着，亲吻着，他的额头被他死死压在健壮温暖的胸前。Bucky感到不知所措，但身体里却又像是有一道暖流，刺激着他麻痹的神经。  
  
I`m with you till the end of line.  
  
他居然还记得这句话，或者说，他们都记得。  
  
Bucky艰难的吞咽了一口，理智告诉他，自己应该决绝的、像是十年前那样斩钉截铁的断绝与Steve的一切联系——那样无疑才是对他好的。  
  
他硬过一次心肠，按理他可以再做第二次，就那样静静的推开Steve，礼貌的笑笑说“Steve，这么无聊的情话你还记得”或者放肆的大笑“这屁话是我说的？”  
  
这只是动动舌头的事儿，绝然比当年忍住不给Steve打电话、不回复他那些令他心痛的邮件等等要简单——上帝知道那时候他花了多大的气力。  
  
可是，现如今，他却说不出，他怕他说出什么，都会让自己再也见不到这个男人。  
  
但他也同样的无法说出类似“好的，Steve，我们重新开始吧”这样的话，哪怕他现在正和对方吻的难舍难分。Bucky感觉到Steve的舌头固执的撬开自己的嘴巴，将那股醉人的龙舌兰酒味送进自己的口腔。  
  
Bucky有点僵硬的抬起左臂，手指插入那金色的头发里，把正吻着自己男人更加的按向自己这边。  
  
他告诉自己从各种角度看，自己都不再有立场和这个男人在一起了，但却控制不住回吻Steve——  
  
让他最后再吻一次吧，等待了十年。  
  
因为，他不再是以前的BuckyBarnes了。  
  
车祸毁了他和Steve的梦想，他们因此而分离；而他后来的种种无论出于什么，都是一段难以洗净的、黑暗不堪的岁月。就像他纹刻在左臂的九头蛇，那邪恶的爪牙已然紧紧的缠绕住了自己，每一次他将那些透明而罪恶的液体注入身体、每一次他选择麻醉自我的堕落，都是他自己的选择。  
  
JamesBarnes的生命固然已经如此不堪，但他仍旧是一个敢作敢当的人。  
  
因此在这个缠绵又温情的深吻后，他略略向后退了退想要挣脱Steve，但后者显然不允许他这样做。  
  
这导致他现在只能选择沉默，这是现在他唯一能选择的了。  
  
两个人就那么静静的拥抱着，谁也没有再说话，仿佛就这么简单的拥有着彼此就足够了。  
  
最后，还是Steve先说话了，他有点试探的：  
  
“Bucky,不论你这十年里经历了什么，因为什么，做了什么，”他轻轻把手指插入对方有点凌乱的棕色头发，指腹慢慢磨蹭着Bucky的头皮像是安抚。他十年前就经常这么抱着Bucky，现在竟这样自然的做出来，仿佛那十年时光他们没有分离一般。  
  
Steve感觉到怀抱中的不自禁颤栗了一下，但终究还是没有挣脱，于是他最后补充道：“我并不在乎，所有的一切。”  
  
“……”  
  
“我不知道发生了什么，在你愿意告诉我前我也不会追问，但我相信有些事终究不是你的本意。”  
  
“……”  
  
Steve缓缓的说着，仔细感受手臂间拥抱的人的细微反应，最后又重复了一遍：  
  
“我希望我们重新开始。”  
  
“不，那些事都是我自己选的……你所见到的一切都没有人逼我。”  
  
像是终于下了某个决心，Bucky终于挣开了Steve的手臂，他向后靠在床上的亚麻布靠垫上，做出无所谓的样子。  
  
“我们结束了，Steve，就这样。”  
  
他斩钉截铁的说着，声音冰冷的像是碰撞在一起的坚冰。但他说这句话的时候却没有看着Steve，像是不愿意看到他似的，他把脸转向了另一边。  
  
听到对方的答复，Steve陷入了沉默，但是他并没有过大的激动，像个毛头小子似的痛斥对方。他已经三十多岁了，早过了那种年龄。于是，他沉吟了片刻后答复道：  
  
“我知道了。但我相信我们还是朋友吧，像之前那样的‘老校友’。”  
  
Steve暗暗叹了一口后耸耸肩，他低头又看了一眼脚边的垃圾桶和里面报废的注射针管及毒品晶体，然后很郑重的绕过床走到Bucky面前，湛蓝色的眼睛紧紧的盯住他，然后突然俯下身去抱住对方的脑袋，让Bucky不得不注视着自己。  
  
Steve温热的额头贴着Bucky的，他感觉到那上面冰凉一片，他说：  
  
“但是，Bucky，这些东西，”他有视线示意那垃圾桶，“从这一刻起你不能再碰，绝不。”  
  
他说的很重，一字一顿的，显出非同寻常的严肃，湛蓝色的眼睛深的像是要把Bucky吸进去，此时暗藏在金色下的那种像海一样的幽蓝色一下子充斥在这个空间，让清晨的阳光都仿佛凝结了一般。  
  
Bucky有点艰难的对上那近在咫尺的眼睛，他调动起所有的神经努力哂笑，“Steve，你以为你能看住我吗，你什么也不知道！”  
  
咬着下唇，Bucky迎向Steve的气势，但他泛青的下眼眶和带着血丝的眼白却让他显得憔悴。叹了口气，他又放软口气：  
  
“我已经这样了，Steve，我把这个纹在我左臂的时候，”Bucky把自己左臂上的九头蛇纹身示意给对方，“我就已经不是我了。”  
  
“确实我不清楚很多事情，我也不可能知道你在我看不见的地方会不会还在注射，”Steve很温柔的伸手，把手掌覆盖在Bucky左臂的纹身和臂弯处那注射留下的血瘀点，但语气却和动作截然相反，他用已经决定的语调续道：“所以我会搬过来和你一起住。”  
  
“……”  
“我早上已经打电话叫了装修公司，我要把我的公寓重新粉刷一遍，Romanoff 小姐已经不止一次的批评我的品位老掉牙。所以，作为‘老校友’和同事，帮个忙借我一间客房还是可以的吧，James Barnes先生。”  
  
想要开口反驳，但以Bucky对Steve的了解，他决定的事情就真的会去贯彻，他以前就是那个样子，做些Bucky定义里的傻事。  
  
所以他最后只故意冷冷的，试图用这样的应答浇灭Steve的热情：“你可以来……但是我晚上不一定在，就算回来也是很晚，我要先声明。”  
  
“你有你自由的时间，我不是要看着你，我也有我自己的时间。”  
  
“老校友那样？”  
  
“嗯，老校友。”  
  
如此看来似乎是达成了一个协定，他们各自有自己的空间，Steve只是要帮他戒除毒品。其实从Bucky内心里，他也是希望自己能够摆脱那黑色的禁锢爪牙。之前他曾经尝试多次，但都以失败告终；并且一旦有他不想面对的事，某些时候，他就又被那如九头蛇一般的怪兽纠缠住，挣不脱身。  
  
他只要确定一件事情就好，他们不会再在一起，他不会拖累Steve。而“老校友”的达成，似乎符合他的要求，他画了一条线，两个人分开两边。  
  
况且Steve正直的本性令Bucky相信他不会食言而肥。  
  
他了解他。  
  
所以，当这种“老校友”的同居关系进行了四五天后，Bucky在周末下班后还和往常一样去他精神的毒品ADAM MORGAN狂欢时，当他正和一个金发的爱尔兰男人调情的时候，他一眼看到坐在吧台那边、喝着疑似苏打水饮料的SteveRogers 时，他对那个性感的爱尔兰男人的一切念想都没了。  
  
Bucky向后退了退，佯装有点渴了的样子，拿起桌子上的冰镇威士忌猛灌了一大口。他灰蓝色的眼睛越过玻璃杯子上面死盯着Steve那显得过于紧身的休闲衬衫。  
  
该死，他居然还有这种衣服！真不知道是谁给他挑的！  
  
Bucky知道有很多人和自己一样正死盯着这个喝着苏打水的男人看，尤其是那被布料包裹的肌肉曲线。  
  
他冷眼看着又一个男人过去和Steve搭讪而被拒绝后，就又喝了一口酒，然后微笑的向身边的男人道歉说自己看到了一个朋友，就径直走向吧台那边了。  
  
他想骂人。  
  
于是，他去找Steve了。  
  
  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“如果你想说这是碰巧，我看还是省省吧，”不请自来的坐在SteveRogers身边，Bucky挥手拒绝了调酒师的询问推荐，毕竟他就是灌了一肚子威士忌来的，“我想我们互不干涉的这个前提条件是你说的。”   
  
“确实不是偶遇，因为首先我只知道这一家夜店；其次，” 用很诚恳的笑容迎上去，Steve觉得自己并没有说谎，“Romanoff 小姐建议我适当放松有助于教学。”   
  
“……”   
  
“你也说过我上课的脸就像罗丹的铜像雕刻。”   
  
“……”   
  
像是审视般的死盯着自己，Steve知道对方正在分辨那其中说谎的成分有多大。他心内暗暗的讪笑了下，然后故意转过头并往前凑了凑，像是要让Bucky看的更真切一般；而后者也确实看的很专注，上牙齿下意识的咬着下嘴唇，那使得他的嘴角自然形成一个向上的弧度。   
  
这是他认真时候的小动作。   
  
Steve盯着Bucky灰蓝色的眼睛，余光却扫过对方抿着的嘴唇，那在周围各色灯光的掩映下，红艳的像是涂了水性质地的唇彩。   
  
该死的，他真想狠狠的吻他，咬住那时刻像是在索吻的上唇，把已经开始的喋喋不休、要自己换个地方的嘴巴彻底堵住。   
  
在这烟雾缭绕、荷尔蒙蒸腾的ADAM MORGAN里，Steve感觉自己的呼吸都有点艰难，尤其是对着James Barnes，所以他根本没有注意对方具体说些什么。   
  
无非是些“老校友”的严肃警告。   
  
他注视着那双美丽的灰蓝色眼睛，调动起全身的神经想要控制住脸部肌肉做出一个严肃认真的表情，表明自己的诚意，而不是像现在这样止不住微笑——那显然像是无视对方的警告一样，而且在对方看起来一定有些傻。   
  
可惜Steve的努力收效甚微，他发现自己还能像现在这样和Bucky坐在一起、听着他的教训，就禁不住微笑——他真的并不奢求两个人还能再在一起，毕竟Bucky那么决绝的拒绝了复合，Steve相信那是他的真心话。   
  
但他只是想看着那个男人，知道他的事（包括以前那些对方并不想告诉他的），更重要的，帮他戒掉毒品。   
  
于是他缓缓吸了一口气，想要拿起吧台前自己那杯只喝了一口的冰镇苏打水，但却扑了个空。   
  
眨了眨眼睛，Steve好笑的发现那个玻璃表面结了液化水珠的杯子不知道何时已经被Bucky拿在了手里，而且从剩余液体的量看，不是刚刚拿走的。对方像是真的不耐烦了，又猛喝了一口，然后用冷冰冰的语气：   
  
“我以后不会再来ADAM MORGAN，所以拜托你也省省吧，Rogers教授。”   
  
始终状况外的Steve显然只认真听了这句话，他清了清喉咙后耸耸肩，目送着起身走远的男人。有点意外的，Bucky没有回到他刚刚的座位，Steve看到那个有着一头金发的爱尔兰男人仍旧在等，但Bucky像是心情不好似的摆摆手，而后就拿起外套向出口那儿去了。   
  
是回家了，还是换个场地继续，Steve不得而知，他已经被“严厉”警告了，显然如果还想呆在Bucky家今天就不能再跟着不放。   
  
脑子里想着Bucky临走前的那句话，Steve拿起那杯被对方喝的只剩下三分之一的苏打水，他将杯子拿在手里把玩，像是那有什么趣味一样。   
  
虽然苏打水没剩下多少，但冰块却还有剩，因此杯壁上的水珠仍旧不停的凝结，顺着透明的玻璃滑下，消失在Steve的指缝间。   
  
他看的很入神，像是在思考什么，湛蓝色的眼睛在吧台上方一圈牛眼灯的照射下映着温柔的光。   
  
最后，Steve缓缓举起那杯饮料到唇边，一口气喝下了余下的苏打水。   
  
在刚刚Bucky嘴唇触及的地方。   
  
  
  
  
  
SteveRogers向来是个很通情达理、又信守诺言的人，他从不说谎，这点JamesBarnes知道的十分清楚。但也正是因为如此，当他第三次在另一家布鲁克林区的夜店看到那个金发男人和他性感又“蹩脚”的打扮时，当他再次不得不看着那个男人尴尬又一本正经的拒绝过来搭讪调情的男女时，他当时的心情难以名状。   
  
实际上，开始的时候他告诉自己，这一次次也许真的是个巧合——他刚刚来的时候，Steve就已经在吧台那儿坐着了，他好像只会坐在吧台区，像个墨守成规的老顽固，点一杯低酒精浓度的软饮料——因此上，Bucky告诉自己，这真的就是巧合。   
  
按理他该高兴才是，自己和对方还是划清界限的，就像自己始终做的。   
  
但是，当他吞下三杯威士忌和一杯伏特加的时候，他看着桌面上的空杯子，却感觉不到高兴。   
  
Damn it!   
  
今天的这场景和前几次的有什么不同——一双双饥渴的眼睛盯着Steve，像是要在他紧实的肌肉上戳出几个洞；自己敷衍的和别的男人或女人调情，讲着没营养又暧昧的笑话，笑的很大声像是要给谁听一般。   
  
Bucky没来由的感觉到一种厌倦，他的内心有一种烦躁在流窜却发泄不出来，他甚至产生了想要故意找个什么人挑衅，然后痛快的打上一架的念头。   
  
冷冷的盯了眼正暗示意味十足的摸着自己大腿内侧的手，他没有拒绝也没有回应，就像个木偶似的坐在那，远远的看着Steve。   
Steve没有看这个方向，他也许没看到自己进来。   
  
实际上，夜店生活就是精神毒品，每天都在纵情，却不知道为何。但不这样又能怎样呢，Bucky下意识的摸着自己左臂，感受着精致布料包裹下僵硬的肌肉。   
  
他像是被困住的野兽，想要挣脱现在这种生活，但越挣扎那捕兽夹只会越来越紧。   
  
“我们得谈谈。”   
  
Steve看着Bucky重重的把厚底玻璃杯放在吧台的花岗石面上，碰撞发出的声音显然惊到了正有一搭没一搭和自己说话的陌生人，而后者也在Bucky很不友好、甚至称得上粗鲁的瞪视下骂骂咧咧的让出了位子。   
  
“可以，在这儿？”   
  
Steve其实只是顺口跟了这句，他猜对方是要和自己谈谈最近这些“偶遇”的事情，而自己确实只是单纯的根据Romanoff 小姐提供的名单，最多加点排除法和方位判断。   
  
Bucky思考了下，然后冲Steve做了一个离开的手势。   
  
跟着对方向出口的方向去，Steve注意到刚刚坐的距离Bucky最近的那个男人，他看向自己的目光绝对称不上友善（他其实一直关注着这边）。   
  
虽然自己和Bucky双双离开绝对不会是像他们想象的那种火辣画面，但被这样误会着倒使得Steve不自禁有点得意。虽然觉得这样既幼稚又愚蠢的毫无用处，他自己平时也绝不会如此行事，但既然最古板的Rogers教授最近都俨然成了夜店常客……   
  
于是Steve还是冲那个男人快速的竖了个中指，然后在对方“fuck off”的咒骂里和Bucky出了大门。   
  
  
  
  
  
在回家的路上，两个人都保持着某种默契的沉默。实际上，Steve是几次想开口的，但他觉察到Bucky的情绪，那种焦躁的、像是闷了一口气在胸腔的压抑。   
  
也许两个人又要大吵一架，甚至大打出手也不是不可能——不知为何，Steve觉得Bucky想揍自己一拳，而且是直冲着鼻梁上招呼的那种。   
  
诚然，Steve也承认自己现在的做法幼稚又惹人厌烦，但只要盯住对方，让他彻底断了毒品，他做什么都是值得的。   
  
所以，当Steve用钥匙打开门锁的瞬间被站在身后的男人用力推到墙上，并狠狠的亲吻时，他确实全然没有料到。   
  
Bucky的吻带着某种情绪，像是暴戾不满的发泄，又像是忍耐许久的告白。他吻的又快又狠，并且毫无章法，像个情窦初开的毛头小子，开始的那一下推搡甚至磕到了Steve的牙齿。   
  
Bucky双手抱着Steve的头，身体向前用力把对方挤在自己和墙壁中间。他用力吸吮着，像是一头发狠的小野兽。   
  
不过很快的，这种带着情绪的吻就因为Steve的后来居上而软化了许多，就像此时萦绕鼻端的、来自Bucky身上香水的味道，柠檬薰衣草里衬着广藿香，火辣却不失绵长。   
  
这个突如其来的吻渐渐变成了一种厮磨，Steve的舌头缠住Bucky的，两个人只有稍微交换呼吸时才略略的分开，而后马上又贴在一起。   
  
耳边都是唾液搅动带来的水渍声和对方暗哑的喘息，Steve伸手揽住Bucky，让对方更紧的贴住自己。   
  
他感受到了Bucky下身的硬度，那里无疑正隔着西服布料叫嚣着某种情绪，就像他的主人一样。   
  
当然，Steve自己也好不到哪里去，但他现在需要先稳住对方的情绪，而细腻温情的亲吻显然是最管用的。   
  
Steve很沉迷和Bucky接吻的感觉，显然对方也是，那种胶著的化不开的，仿佛黏稠的蜜糖被搅动。因为没有开灯，所以他看不清Bucky的表情，但他完全能够想象对方情动时灰蓝色眼睛里的光彩，像是冷色调里的火焰。   
  
“Steve……”   
  
Steve听到那发自唇齿间呼唤的声音，像是无奈的喟叹又像是久别重逢的欣慰，那里面蕴含了太多含义，甚至和两个人现在情欲高涨的直白感觉全然不符，但他一时还分辨不清。   
  
他太想念他了，这个吻是他目前能掌握的全部，他要抓紧他。   
  
但乐观的消息是，Bucky显然还爱着自己，他需要他，就像自己也离不开对方一样。   
  
太多的黯淡和曲折包含在这声呼唤里，也许连发声者本人都没有意识到。   
  
Steve边继续着亲吻，边伸手扯开了对方的皮带扣，伸手入内将Bucky坚硬的欲望解放出来。   
  
掌心里的热度和脉动让Steve怀念，他慢慢撸动了几下，像是试探。但Bucky显然觉得这样并不够，得不到的纾解反而因为那几下动作而更渴望Steve。   
  
他在接吻的空档轻轻咬了一口Steve的下唇。   
  
内心哂笑了下，Steve向后撤了撤示意对方自己需要点空间，然后他半跪下来，将挂在Bucky跨上的西服裤和内裤向下扯了扯。黑暗中他看不清楚细节，但从鼻端充斥的雄性荷尔蒙味道和手中的触感，他知道Bucky基本已经处于高潮的边缘。   
  
他没有想到光是亲吻就让他如此兴奋的几乎射出来。   
  
Bucky的腰不自禁的痉挛，像是忍耐不住对方的窥视一般，他下意思的向前挺了挺，示意自己需要Steve。   
  
暗暗笑了下，Steve一手扶着Bucky的腰，另一只手向上，顺着对方衬衫的下摆探入，循序的摸索着，从紧实的腹肌、胸膛再到锁骨，最后停留在对方的胸肌，缓慢的揉弄着，成功逼出了又一声叹息。   
  
像是要全面攻陷面前这个人，让他为自而沉沦，Steve伸出舌头舔了下微微颤抖的阴茎前端和铃口，果然这更加刺激了Bucky，他听到对方刚刚还没来得及收回的叹气声急速的变成吸气。   
  
他更加的难耐了，有点催促的哼哼了声，Steve知道他想要什么，他决定给他。   
  
压低身子，Steve自下而上的慢慢舔过那早就被前液弄得湿滑一片的阴茎柱身，然后张口含住了Bucky。   
  
“Steve！”   
  
Bucky又喃喃一句，但这次显然里面只有欲望和胶著，他不自禁的轻轻摆动腰，完好的右手扶着墙壁保持站立，左手则有点僵硬又执拗的按着Steve的头，手指插入他的金发。   
  
Steve细细的舔着Bucky，舌头扫过对方的勃动，成功的听到上方那越发粗重的喘息声。Bucky的喉咙里像是哽住了什么，让那声音充满压抑，却又性感的可怕，仿佛红黑相间的色彩漩涡，炫目的把你往里吸。   
  
伸出手托起对方的阴囊，慢慢的揉搓，Steve把手掌整个摊开后向后碾压，稍稍用力的覆盖住Bucky的会阴。湿滑的体液因为Steve的动作而发出轻微的水渍声，这显然引发了上面的悸动，Steve甚至能够想象到Bucky此时紧咬的嘴唇，因为唾液润湿而发出柔光。   
  
很快的，他射了出来，一半在Steve的嘴里，一半溅在了对方的下巴和自己的衬衫下摆。   
  
高潮后的Bucky有点踉跄着向下，靠着墙坐在Steve旁边。   
  
“你变狡猾了，Steve。”   
  
Bucky在平复呼吸的间隙点评道，他伸出中指比划了一下——显然，他看到了Steve离开时的手势。   
  
耸耸肩，Steve轻笑了下，不置可否。   
  
Bucky转过头和他对视，虽然环境很暗，但他们都能看清彼此的眼睛。   
  
然后，就是相视的一阵大笑，两个三十多岁的人像是孩子一样，像是当年一样。   
  
最后，两个人终于算是笑累了，Bucky看了一眼还挂在身上的西服裤，Zegna的高级布料现在像是累赘一样，他动了动身子，踢掉了它们。   
  
Steve只是看着他的动作，没有说话。他现在的衣服还算完整，除了金色的头发被对方揉乱、衣服因为磨蹭有些褶皱外，还是完好的穿在身上。   
  
有一种东西在这安静的空气里升腾、发酵，但又那么小心翼翼……   
  
Bucky略略迟疑了一下，终于把肩膀靠着Steve，比较灵活的右手伸过去贴着Steve还没有释放的下身，隔着布料轻轻按压揉搓。   
  
Steve感觉这种隔靴搔痒的做法简直是变相折磨，那只会让他更硬而已；但他却没有反驳，仿佛默认了这种恶作剧性质的安抚，两个人就那么静静的坐着，空气中只剩下精液的味道和轻微的喘息。   
  
Steve其实很想再说一次“我们重新开始吧”，但他想起刚刚Bucky叫着自己名字时候的感觉，他有点理解这句话对对方的重量。   
  
Bucky渴望着他，但又拒绝着他，这种矛盾让他煎熬。   
  
所以Steve揶揄的只说：“I`m with you till the end of the line，这句话在我这还算数。”   
  
那句话最后的词他故意说得很暧昧，给对方的意思只是单单说这场情事。   
  
当然，对于Steve自己意味着什么，那就是他自己的事了。   
  
Bucky听到这句愣了一下，显然很震动也很意外，他在黑暗中看着Steve——Steve知道他正盯着自己——但随即他听到Bucky叹了一口气，像是放弃了某些之前偏执的坚持一般。   
  
然后，Steve听到Bucky的声音凑在自己耳边，他说：   
  
“所以我们继续吧，Professor Rogers。”   
  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky说着那句“继续”的同时，伸舌头舔了舔Steve的耳朵。  
  
他凑得很近，Steve甚至能够明确感受到对方的鼻息喷在自己耳廓上，炙热又暧昧，淡淡的还有点威士忌的醺然。  
  
实际上，他当时还在分神想着Bucky这句话里，语带双关的可能性会有多大，但对方接下来的动作却生生的打断了Steve的思路——Bucky已经翻身跨坐在了他身上，按着肩膀把Steve用力压在自己和玄关的墙壁之间。他光裸的下身贴着Steve的，意味深长的小幅度磨蹭着。  
  
凌晨时分的纽约安静的可怕，喧嚣了一天的都市仿佛整个进入了休眠，只有大街上偶尔传来的汽车行驶声说明这这座繁华都市里还有没有睡着的人们。  
  
在这座位于Manhattan街区的公寓里，气氛却是另一种样子，像是广藿香的长调，氤氲绵长的化不开。  
  
Bucky的衬衫前襟上还沾着刚刚高潮时候射出的一点白浊，Steve的余光不自禁瞟过那暗色丝光衬衫下面半遮半掩的地方。因为周围的环境很暗，他实际上看不真切，但他能明确一点的是，这样的James Barnes性感的任谁也难以拒绝。  
  
他一定是和以前一样——十年前，他们还在布鲁克林的Pratt Institute求学的时候——他抿着下唇，美丽的灰蓝色眼睛意有所指的暗示自己。  
  
那时候的James Barnes非常清楚的知道，自己对Steve Rogers的魔力有多大。  
  
Steve深深的吸了一口气，虽然那对他下身跳痛的状况并没有什么帮助，但他需要这样做。  
  
Bucky这时候也正望着Steve，一只手搭着他健壮的肩膀保持平衡，另一只手则摆弄着Steve脑后的金发，并把他们揉的一团糟。  
  
也许这只是Bucky的调情手段，放肆的可以用于任何人，无论是十年前还是现如今，Steve都不能否认这个男人的调情手段始终一流。  
  
那些动作看起来是下意识的、不含任何含义的，但Steve从那带点拉扯的手劲里，感受到了一丝愤懑和隐忍，像是含着某种情绪。  
  
这个情绪不是突然而来的，是被压抑了很久，但当事人显然没有意识到。  
  
Steve移动目光，向上对上Bucky的。那双灰蓝色的眼睛也正非常专注的注视着自己，因为光线问题，Steve并不能够清楚的捕捉到那其中的每一丝变换，但就像是有某种感应似的，他想要看清。  
  
Steve知道Bucky不想让自己牵扯进他的事，他命令自己划清界限，他没有立场去见自己。  
  
他在逃避，但他又不自觉的靠近Steve。  
  
就像磁石，即便背过身子、冷冷的排斥着靠近，然而一旦Bucky稍微转过身，直面那叫做Steve Rogers的、散发着温柔的金色光彩的男人，他就再难抗拒那种吸引力量。  
  
Bucky下意识的向后挪了挪，想让两个人稍微拉开点距离。  
  
毫无预兆的伸手，稍稍用力的把沉浸在自己情绪里的Bucky拉近，Steve的额头贴上Bucky的，湛蓝色的眼睛对上灰蓝色。  
  
他一下子看清了。  
  
那里当然饱含着欲望和焦灼，热烈的甚至能够把人烤焦；但是同样的，里面阴郁的部分同样让人不能够忽略，某种无奈和伤感的情绪。  
  
JamesBarnes就像一团孤独的、幽暗的红色火焰，炙烤着Steve的神经。他能把他的欲望催生到极致，让一向自持的 Rogers教授感觉下腹硬的像快要炸开；但同时，却也能把他的心任意揉搓，酸楚里揪的生疼。  
  
他就是有这种能力，让Steve怎么也放不下他。  
  
“Bucky，我在这儿。”  
  
Steve没头没脑的说着根本算不上情话的言语，与现在衣衫不整的厮磨和剑拔弩张的荷尔蒙看起来全然不搭。  
  
抓着金发的手略微松了松，Bucky叹了一口气，用额头顶了一下Steve。  
  
向上昂着头把嘴唇凑过去，Steve吻上Bucky。这个吻开始是轻轻的啄咬，一下一下的蜻蜓点水似的带着某种安慰，在得了对方的回应后才渐渐的变得热烈和难耐起来。  
  
Bucky也凑过来狠狠吻着Steve，他有点僵硬的左臂圈住Steve后，向着自己这边用力，舌头搅动发出的水渍声打破了从刚刚开始的沉默。

  
凝固的空气像是突然活络了起来，慢慢的蒸腾，伴着两个人压在唇齿间的喘息。  
  
Bucky两条赤裸的腿夹紧Steve保持平衡，然后用空出来的右手向下解开Steve的裤子。他的动作很急，甚至可以说毫无章法，但他顾不上那么多。  
  
终于，两个人都坦诚相见了。  
  
Bucky抓着Steve早就全然勃起的阴茎上下撸动了几下，嘴唇狠狠吮着对方的舌头，加深这个带了太多怀念和伤感的吻。  
  
他光裸的下身紧贴着Steve的，柔软的会阴试探的抵着对方的勃起，小幅度的摩擦着Steve。因为前液的关系，那磨蹭显得有点滑腻，轻轻的水渍声传入两个人的耳中，Steve感觉到Bucky难耐的从唇齿间呻吟了一声。  
  
“操我，Steve。”  
  
贴着耳朵，Bucky的声音很低沉，喑哑的快不像他。  
  
他稍微抬了抬胯部，黏腻的体液在两人之间拉扯出一条银丝，那意思已经非常明确。  
  
悄悄伸手到自己和Bucky的下身，Steve把粘了透明前液的食指试探性的按了按Bucky的后处。这动作显然刺激到了他，因为Steve感觉抵在自己小腹的那个坚硬物仿佛又突然胀大了几分，直直的戳着自己。  
  
在褶皱附近按压了片刻后，Steve慢慢的把食指旋进Bucky的身体。虽然已经全然的情动，但突然异物的侵入还是让Bucky下意识的挪动了下身体，像是要调整姿势让自己舒服些。不过Steve并没给他太多的时间，他的食指被炙热的后穴箍住，滑腻温热的触觉刺激着他，让他想现在就直接进到对方体内。  
  
他和Bucky分别了整整十年，那么突然的分别，他们消失在彼此的生命里。  
  
Steve现在不想去考虑更多。诚然，他和Bucky还有很多东西没有理顺和澄清，很多谜团没有解开，后者更是有非常多的东西需要去面对、需要去解决，那过程显然是充满了很多艰辛和痛苦——Steve不愿意去想象Bucky在毒瘾发作时候会有怎样的表现，那种像是把大脑撕裂一般的狰狞折磨，仿佛用千万伏特的高压电穿透你灵魂的摧残。  
  
恶魔一样的九头怪物，紧紧的禁锢着寄居者的灵魂，Bucky却把他纹在失去作画功能的左臂。  
  
Steve清楚的知道Bucky将面对什么——  
  
他和他，一起面对。  
  
深入后穴的手指在试探中已经增加到了三根，进出也随着体液的分泌而逐渐顺畅起来。  
  
Steve自上向下吮吻着Bucky的脖颈、锁骨和胸膛。他已经把对方的丝质衬衫扣子全部解开，那昂贵的暗色布料给他摧残的满是褶皱，挂在Bucky的手肘上。他细密而有点忘情的亲吻着对方，感受他的温度，嗅着独属于Bucky的味道。  
  
Bucky显然被Steve折磨的快要发疯，他微微向后仰着头，本来抹了发蜡梳理有型的头发如今凌乱的翘着，碎发贴在汗湿的额头和脸颊。  
  
他喘着气，喉结因为吞咽而上下滑动：  
  
“Steve…进来…Steve……”  
  
他用下命令的口吻催促，伴着断断续续的喘息，这显然把气势削弱了很多，尤其是他还略带鼻音的声线，更显得那是求恳。  
  
Steve没有回复，只是继续亲吻Bucky早就挺立的乳尖，稍微用力的舔吻让Bucky控制不住自己的声音，他喘的非常厉害。  
  
“进来……”  
  
口齿不清的呢喃里，他对Steve的欲望神经已经绷到了最紧。  
  
然而，Steve在后面抽插的手指却丝毫没有要停工换人的打算。  
  
被欲望折磨的透着水色的眼睛半盲目的盯着Steve，Bucky差点忘了他的恋人是循规蹈矩、严谨认真的Steve Rogers教授。  
  
避免让伴侣受到不必要的伤害，这是 Rogers式的温柔，也是 Rogers式的折磨。  
  
Bucky感觉自己的心脏快被撑得炸开了，但身体却空虚的得不到满足。  
  
他渴望Steve的心情从来没有变，即便他已经不是以前那个James Barnes。  
  
心内无奈的哂笑了下，Bucky略略平复着呼吸，然后向后撤了撤让自己的胸膛离开Steve的唇齿，同时伸手向后握住了对方手腕让他停下扩张。  
  
“十年不见这里有点想你了，所以……”  
  
说着，Bucky自己扶着Steve的勃起，把对方纳入自己的身体。  
  
这个过程很突然，他一直紧抓着Steve的手腕，再没有别的言语，像是在溺水时候能拯救自己的稻草一般。  
  
Steve感觉自己的阴茎被Bucky紧紧的吸住，柔软而温热的肠壁服帖的包裹着自己，那感觉让他差点就直接射了出来。  
  
“我觉得这有点犯规，亲爱的。”  
  
Steve缓了缓才对同样调整着呼吸的始作俑者甜蜜的抱怨。  
  
“犯规的是你，Steve，”舔了舔下唇，Bucky故意收紧了下后处，在Steve一脸的“我怕了你”的表情之后说，“尤其是那些该死的衣服！”  
  
“Romanoff 小姐的眼光，你可以找她去理论。”  
  
“别推给别人，Steve……你知道我说的是什么，老……老校友……”  
  
当然，随着这个调侃性的单词而来的，是Steve回应性的向上撞击。他突然的抓紧Bucky紧实的腰，胯部用力顶动起来。Bucky被这突如其来的进攻吓了一跳，这段声讨的话最后只能淹没在一片情动的粗喘里。  
  
焦灼的喘息声、黏腻的水渍声和节奏的肉体拍打声充斥着Bucky的神经，他灰蓝色的眼睛有点失神的看着Steve，但他知道那是他。  
  
下意识的又凑过去，Bucky亲吻Steve，从下巴、嘴唇，再到鼻梁、眼睛、眉弓，最后是那在黑夜里同样耀眼的金发。  
  
美丽的金色，正如那片夕阳余晖里的初遇，那是他的Steve始终给他的印象。  
  
这次又是Bucky先射了出来，乳白色的液体溅在Steve好看的腹肌，顺着肌肉的曲线黏腻的滑下，留下浅浅的痕迹。  
  
射精导致的痉挛使得Bucky把Steve绞得更紧了，炙热的感觉和后处的收缩简直要把人逼疯。他就着连接的状态，抱着刚刚高潮的男人翻了个身，把对方抵在玄关的墙壁上。Steve加快着抽插的节奏，一下又一下的撞击着Bucky的敏感点，直到自己达到顶峰。  
  
还处于高潮余韵里的男人显然受不了这种双重刺激，Bucky的眼角甚至衔着一点水痕，迷蒙的灰蓝色眼睛完全失去焦点，像一只迷途的小鹿。  
  
Steve紧紧的拥着Bucky，因为对方也下意识的搂紧了他，指节甚至因为过于用力而泛白。  
  
高潮过后的两个人蜷在一起，汗湿的身体紧贴着。Steve慢慢亲吻Bucky那条僵直的、纹着狰狞红色九头蛇的左臂，还有那几个已经快要看不见的、静脉的血点。  
  
不管以后将会面对什么，已知与未知，他不可能再放开他。  
  
他又找到他了，James Buchanan Barnes。  
  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
  
“ Rogers教授，老大让我来问问你，Barnes最近的情况怎么样？”  
  
S.H.I.E.L.D.学院的教学秘书用签字笔烦躁的敲着摊在办公桌上的教案簿，那密密麻麻的表格让她的心情很不好。  
  
Steve猜那是James Barnes的考评表格，毕竟他已经来S.H.I.E.L.D.将近三个月了，教务处需要对他进行一个考评。  
  
“还好，学生们挺喜欢他。”  
  
“是，学生们挺喜欢他，”耸耸肩，Natasha Romanoff 用签字头头戳了戳那张证明照片，然后用黑色墨水把照片中人有点暗色的下眼眶涂的更深，“我要是再年轻十岁，有这样的讲师，我也喜欢他。”  
  
“Nat，你知道我的意思是说他的教学。”  
  
“他最半个月请假有点多。”  
  
“也许是有私事吧。”  
  
确实，这个月开始Bucky的情绪好像一直不高，虽然他表面上看起来一切安好。  
  
“你不知道？”Natasha扔下了签字笔，涂了红色指甲油的美丽手指恶作剧的把黑色颜料涂抹开，像是在给照片中的人上下眼线。  
  
她问的时候眨了眨眼睛，有点意味深长。  
  
“我没问他。”  
  
Steve冲着Natasha笑了下，将要交给教学秘书的文件放在对方的办公桌。  
  
“鬼才信。”  
  
虽然被Natasha这么说，但他说的是实话。即便两个人现在住在一起，即便他们都知道对方还那么在乎自己，但Bucky没有明确两人的关系，他始终没有回复过关系上的进展。  
  
表面上那是JamesBarnes在拒绝Steve，但实际上，他只是在拒绝他自己。  
  
“他怎么样我反正是不清楚的，我只是听老大说，Barnes那名头响亮的老爸，Pierce Barnes最近要来纽约。”  
  
“这是什么时候的事？”  
  
“我也不清楚，不如你直接去问问老大？”  
  
顺手把一叠文件塞到Steve Rogers手里，Natasha示意对方顺便把文件也替自己呈交给院长NickFury，以至于Steve不知道对方是真心实意的建议自己从Fury那里打听消息，还是借此让自己代劳。  
  
腹诽着走向顶楼的院长办公室，Steve Rogers远远的看到Fury和他的秘书Hill小姐正站在自己的办公室门口和一个人说着话，那样子看起来是要和这个人出门。  
  
“ Rogers教授，那叠文件你交给Hill就可以，如果有其他事我回来再说。”  
  
走到近前的时候，Steve听到NickFury对自己说道。但实际上他的注意力并不在Hill伸过手接他的文件，也不在于院长说的剩下的话。  
他看着那个男人。  
  
他一身黑西服，和发色十分相符，合体的剪裁衬托出一副精于锻炼的好身材。微微带点胡茬的下巴显得他的脸部线条有点硬，再加上那双黑色的、像鹰隼一样锐利的眼睛……  
  
Steve Rogers记得这个人，Bucky说他是Pierce Barnes的秘书。  
  
“你好， Rogers教授，我们又见面了。”  
  
“……”  
  
虽然不愿意承认，但Steve对那个灰色的、风雨交加的日子印象很差。  
  
那个叫Brock Rumlow的男人朝自己伸出了手，Steve不动声色的握了握，有点敷衍。  
  
“我记得我们没有什么私人恩怨吧？还是说JamesBarnes算是？你们俩搞上了？”  
  
Steve很不喜欢对方念起Bucky名字的那个语气和用词，但他自觉还算有礼的回了句：  
  
“这恐怕不是绅士该有的对话，恕我直言这有点幼稚。”  
  
“不过， Rogers教授，他被那些药折磨的发起疯来的时候可没有在床上那么美，我想你知道我指的是什么。”没有理会Steve的讽刺，Rumlow耸耸肩后压低声音道，冰冷的黑色眼睛里的戏谑让人恨不得给他一拳。  
  
“尤其是这个月，我觉得你马上就能见到了。”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“Pierce 先生要来纽约，他们父子要见面了。”  
  
“……”  
  
“Barnes家的事一直很精彩。”  
  
  
TBC


End file.
